


Aftermath

by Hoodies_and_Snapbacks



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, just two gals chatting, sorry there's no smooches really, well hurt and comfort kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks/pseuds/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks
Summary: Takes place after elements. It's probably only going to be this but i might do another chapter for a girls night with the two of them.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Sup diggity dogs. Bubbline always draws me back in the end. So have another little thing.

Everyone whistled and hollered for LSP as Finn announced "LSP did it!" 

Clapping all around us, the circle was filled with a multitude of familiar faces. FP, huntress wizard, Jake's weird kids, and some random forest dweller's.

I glanced over at Bonnie's face and still saw the worry clearly present there. My eyes never strayed from her face, and as soon as the whistles died down, i slid around James Baxter and Fern to get to Bonnie. Gently, i tugged on her sleeve.

"Hey Bon, let's get out of here."

She glanced to the side in thought and her lips turned down in a half frown.

"You owe me anyway. I sure wasn't expecting to be turned into a marshmallow when i flew over for a girls night."

"Yeah, okay." She agreed, still hesitating.

I pulled her by her hand as i walked back around the group of people who were now chatting animately. Never once stopping, I tapped Pep-butt's shoulder and said "I'm stealing Bon for a while."

He nodded and then turned back to the group.

As soon as we were free of the group, I scooped her up and took off immediately, laughing slightly when she yelped. Even though i was looking straight ahead, i could tell she was rolling her eyes at the grin on my face.

The stars stretched around on the now darkened sky. From up here, the land looked so peaceful. The calm AFTER the storm in a way. A breeze rustled the trees below us for a second and then they returned to a silent green mass.

I flew a short distance before her voice cut into my thoughts. 

"Wait Marceline. Set me down for a second."

I complied and set her down near an old pile of ruins, standing forgotten on this grassy hill. 

She walked back a few steps. 

"I don't know if it's right for me to be out like this." She looked into my eyes for a moment and then glanced down. "After everything i did, that is."

"What? That's nonsense Bonnie. None of that was your fault."

Her eyebrows scrunched together and her face contorted into even more worry. "And poor LSP... I should have been able to control it. Or at least not get kidnapped by Patience."

"Well, you are rather easy to kidnap."

She glared at me from the corner of her eye.

Coughing into my hand, i muttered "Sorry, not helping."

"The point is that I endangered everyone."

"Come on Bon-" she turned away from me and walked over to one of the old stone walls- "you're being silly."

She turned back towards me. "I just-" she started before cutting herself off again. 

She held her hand up and faltered, leaving it half closed in the air in front of her. Slowly, she took a step back. "I can't face any of them." Her hand pushed some of her back out of her face.

I stepped forward as if approaching a cornered animal and said "It wasn't your fault Bonnie."

I would repeat it as many times as it took to convince her.

"I did that to them! And they all stood around acting like it was no big deal. I could have made the entire land candy and I wouldn't have batted an eyelash."

"Bonnie," I stretched my arm out and touched her shoulder softly, "it wasn't you. Pim did that to you."

"Marcy- I just," her voice cracked slightly, "I could have hurt everyone."

I drew her into a hug and she started sobbing into my shoulder. With my palm, I made small circles on her back.

"I could have hurt you!" Her hands dug into the fabric of my shirt. "After all this work I've done to fix things again... and- and i turned on you as soon as you visited."

"Shhhhh Bon. Shhh. It's okay now. None of us got hurt."

If she was saying words at this point they were unintelligible. I hadn't seen her with her walls down so completely in a very long time. Always composed. Always in control.

When her sniffles started to die down slightly, I swept her into my arms, making sure not to disturb her too much. I floated towards home.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I leaned down to plant a small kiss on her temple.

Almost the ghost of a smile started on her face. It was enough for now. I would start working on an actual smile when i got back to the house.


End file.
